<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《他是星灵族》117 by kaosamatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947066">《他是星灵族》117</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt'>kaosamatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《他是星灵族》117</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>117<br/>等到了民宿，在与房屋主人简单的交接过后，整座独栋只剩下赫海两人。<br/>赫宰倒没他之前说的急色，虽然下半身已经边走边支棱起来，但良好的生活习惯还是让他选择在第一时间整理起二人携带的行李。<br/>永远是赫宰的大箱子加上东海的小手提箱——其实之前为参加比赛带了不少东西，里里外外共计六个行李箱，但都被东海一声令下寄存在了伦敦的酒店，说是让正洙哥捎带着搬运就行了，不然他们来瑞士探路也不方便。<br/>“捎带着”搬运六个行李箱……吗？<br/>赫宰只觉察出东海心下还记着正洙哥的仇，几番温和地劝导过后，东海便也不再旧事重提，反将注意力放在赫宰带来的新衣服和新帽子上：“我也想要，你送我吧，好不好？”<br/>说着，不经人同意就抄起一顶棒球帽扣上脑袋，还反复问赫宰：“合适吗？好看吗？”<br/>赫宰无奈地叹了口气，轻轻拍了下东海的脑袋，却被对方拽着胳膊，又要再偷拿他一条手链。<br/>赫宰瞥了眼手上的玩意儿，想起什么来，便从行李箱的侧边翻找出某奢侈品的包装盒，塞给坐在床边屁事不干的东海：“我本来就买了一样的准备送你。”<br/>东海却甩开手边的盒子，执意要赫宰带的那条：“我就想要你的，给我嘛~”<br/>“呀，李东海。”赫宰虽再拍了东海脑袋一下，不过还是摘掉了手上的配饰，转交给东海，“我送你礼物了，你的回礼呢？”<br/>东海接过带有赫宰体温的手链，旋即干脆利落地脱了鞋袜，又来回拱着床，蛇蜕皮般踢掉外裤。<br/>一声裤子接触到地面的闷响过后，赫宰以眼神判断着“该不该把裤子捡起来”，紧跟着目光游移到床上的东海。只见对方正忙着脱上衣，却被圆领卡住脑袋，剩小老虎一双蜜色的腿在灰色的床单上乱踢，并向场外求助：“赫，帮我…”<br/>“笨死了。”赫宰失笑，却不肯协助东海脱掉上衣，任由他被捂着脑袋，与此同时凑在他家小孩儿包裹着小尼莫的内裤上，伸出舌头，隔着布料舔舐起对方半勃起的性器。<br/>东海立刻用小腿环上赫宰的脖颈，这才拽掉了上衣，脸不知是热红的还是羞赧所致，总之嘴里的话都说得含糊：“你这只公狗狗！”<br/>接着，东海肉乎乎的脚掌抵在赫宰下半身，脚趾撩起些对方的裤腿，再一路向上，直到攀在赫宰的帐篷上，足心朝下轻碾。<br/>说来奇怪，赫宰眼中，东海虽行世上最色情的举止，但仍旧顶着一张顽童般的笑脸。或许也和他剪短的头发有关，以前的东海若说是雌雄不辨的美，现在则更像初遇时的小男孩。<br/>接着，赫宰搬起东海的一条腿，挑眉逗弄道：“我是公狗狗，那你是什么？”<br/>“我是…”东海坐起身，从下撑开赫宰的卫衣，小动物似的钻进对方温热的衣服里，赤裸的身体相贴，被oversize上衣包裹着的小脸蛋掩不住那双眨巴的大眼睛，“我是哥哥的小母狗。”<br/>赫宰被东海可爱的色情激得呼吸轻窒，还没来得及反应过来，就被对方拉着手摸在那条紧实的大腿上。<br/>此间，东海又张开嘴咬住赫宰的下巴：“你摸到了么？”<br/>原本停在东海腿上的手已经大举进攻至那人的内裤里，拍打他浑圆的屁股之际，身下又溅出些黏液：“海海好湿啊。”<br/>东海虽害羞，但还是被情欲牵着行动的引绳，复又躺倒在身下的大床上，并将内裤蹭到脚边，露出来的不仅是勃起的肉棒，还有他淌着汁液的后穴：“我想要你直接进来嘛。”<br/>不似寻常的湿滑，赫宰又向穴口试探着捅入两根手指：“你提前润滑过？”<br/>东海咬着嘴唇点点头。<br/>“怪不得。”赫宰笑了声，“刚才你去洗手间那么久，我还以为你要钻进马桶游回首尔呢。”<br/>东海立刻抬腿要踹赫宰，却被对方抓住脚腕，并向身下狠狠一拉。接着，东海的穴口一烫，旋即便感受到赫宰的龟头朝他的内壁挤压推进，口中只剩一声娇嗔：“坏男人…”<br/>赫宰被他可爱得不是办法，便在挺入的同时含住东海的嘴唇吻了再吻：“你也是坏狗狗。”</p><p>赫宰从进入伊始便开始大肆进攻，空虚了许久，他们无比想念彼此的肉体。肢体交缠的瞬间，就仿若在沙漠中行走的人终于寻到了遗失的水壶，性爱亦是他们此刻的绿洲。<br/>东海连撒娇的话语都说不出，一时间被操得来回倒气，好像只有这样才能稳住那颗躁动不已的心脏。<br/>“海海，舒服吗？”起初赫宰还压着东海的身子操弄，过了半晌才将人抱进怀里，要东海在上位运动。<br/>“嗯，嗯…”东海早已不像初学性爱时那般青涩，不仅懂得在男人身上前后摆腰，更知道如何动作才能找准他穴内的敏感位置，便还扭扭屁股，与赫宰胡言乱语，“哥哥到底是月亮上的神仙，还是北欧神话里负责生殖的神明呀？”<br/>这什么跟什么……<br/>赫宰憋不住笑意，又难招架身上的东海呈出的媚态，便扣住他乱晃的臀肉，直捣向对方体内最深处。<br/>见东海被操得满脸绯红，醉酒似的迷迷糊糊，赫宰不由想起方才在火车上为他偷偷口交的东海，便接着调侃：“你刚刚在火车上好骚啊，谁教你的？”<br/>“你啊…”东海被男人的性器贯穿着肉体，嘴里小猫一样地喵喵叫，“坏男人，是你教我学坏的。”<br/>“我可没教你舔男人的脚。”赫宰光是再回味一番脚尖传来的酥麻滋味，便连神智都跟着荡进了欲海，“你喜欢脚？”<br/>“只喜欢你的…”东海圆圆的眼仁里透出初熟的风韵，“赫的脚很好看，我喜欢看赫的脚趾踩在地板上。”<br/>“更喜欢我踩你鸡鸡吧？”赫宰抬起些身子，向上挺腰，并揉捏拍打东海被操得来回抖动的臀肉，“为了奖励乖狗狗，哥哥把精液都喂给你。”<br/>东海搂上赫宰的脖子，湿吻遍布在他的喉结与侧脸，如勾引一般：“谢谢哥哥，海海给你怀小狗狗。”<br/>“你可真他妈骚。”赫宰忽然想起小时候他们刚在一起那会儿，他的终极目标就是把东海的身体调教成只属于他的宝贝，结果时至今日，反倒被这家伙迷得云里雾里，“不知道的以为你挨过多少男人操…”<br/>“才不呢，别人在我眼里看来都是菠萝。”东海含着赫宰的耳垂舔了会儿，声音甜腻，“只有赫才是我的神明大人。”<br/>赫宰听得到，他们紧贴的肉体发出的撞击声，合着东海“砰砰”的心跳，以及恋人咫尺间的如丝媚眼，都叫他濒临爆发的边缘，便掴了下那人来回扭摆的屁股：“那你是什么？”<br/>“我是你的供品。”东海说着时，肉棒轻轻抖动，射出一些来，又没有痿下去，而是接连不断地从马眼一股又一股冒出精液，“哥哥对不起，我忍不住…”<br/>赫宰揽住东海的腰，任由他边哭边射，知道东海偶尔过于兴奋时便会这样，也不笑他，只在抽插中饶有兴味地盯着出精时候的宝贝儿，心下除了欲望，还有几分柔软：“乖乖，你知不知道你现在这样有多好看。”<br/>确实，东海射精的时候会不住地向后仰头，漂亮的脖颈之间，上下滑动的喉结格外显眼。且由于身后还插着尺寸过人的性器，便禁不住在欲海中轻蹙起眉头，显露出几分难言的痛苦，却更勾人。<br/>赫宰只是看着这样的东海，便随之攀上了高潮，他也不想把每回情事都拖得太久，反正存货还多，先将些滚烫刺入对方的肉体，就像野兽为猎物作上标记。</p><p>事后的东海倒是比从前都听话，在赫宰拔出陷在他体内的肉棒后，东海又埋首于男人黏满体液的狼藉，亲自用嘴巴为赫宰整理起凌乱的“战场”——先是伸出舌头舔舐赫宰不应期的性器，将沾着自己气味的柱身上下那些多余的液体吮干净。复又讨好着下方的精囊，含在口中小心翼翼，并吊起眼睛，不知是勾引还是简单地以示亲昵，但都叫赫宰无比受用。<br/>末了，赫宰将东海捞进怀里，轻拍他后背，并开着玩笑：“还好我的海海是男孩子。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“不然这些年下来你得为我生多少宝宝。”赫宰揉捏着东海的腹肌，“真像小狗下崽一样，肚子也鼓着，奶子还得涨着呢。”<br/>说着，拧了把东海的乳头。<br/>东海立刻瞪去一眼，身子却贴得更近了些：“那样我就不做明星了。”<br/>“那做什么？”<br/>“我要做赫的太太。”东海嘿嘿傻乐，“每天给我们的孩子做早餐，整栋公寓的小孩都姓李。”<br/>其实赫宰没那么执着于生育，原本也只打算逗弄东海，可思及此，难免想象出一番如东海所说的“桃李满天下”盛景……<br/>不行，不行，赫宰直觉得眼晕：“海海还是当男孩好。”<br/>“你不想我做你太太吗？”委屈巴巴。<br/>“什么啊。”赫宰吻了吻怀里人的发旋，“再说我们才多大，你好歹也得再过个十年才能叫海太太。”<br/>“啊，那我现在是什么？”<br/>“现在是我的宝贝儿。”赫宰摇摇头，“应该说，永远都是我的宝贝儿。”<br/>东海心满意足，便贴在赫宰的臂弯里，偷偷地乐。</p><p>不消多时，东海耳边传来赫宰的轻鼾，这才又意识到赫宰仍处在大病初愈的状态。<br/>东海侧过头，趁赫宰睡熟时细细打量着他，视线从阖上的眼皮再到高挺的鼻梁，越过修长的脖颈……东海连眼睛都不想眨，只觉得他的赫宰好看得像天上的神仙。<br/>赫宰为什么总说他是世界上最好看的呢？<br/>明明赫才是，无论看了多少部电影、走过多少国家，赫都是他心里最珍贵的宝物。<br/>赫宰的皮肤白得发光，骨架大、骨节却纤细，身上还自带干净衣物的香味——东海简直想做个佛龛把他摆进去。<br/>“赫，今后就做我的公仔吧。”东海贴在赫宰的耳侧，悄声重复，“好不好？好不好？”<br/>赫宰睡着，因舟车劳顿的疲惫始终没有转醒。<br/>东海看他的眼神则越来越昏暗：“你不回答的话，我就当是你默认了。”<br/>沉默片刻后，东海只觉得心里的爱与占有就如破茧的黑色蝴蝶，它的翅膀美丽而阴翳。</p><p>直到户外的天色暗下去，赫宰才悠然醒来，睁开眼后，见东海毛茸茸的脑袋正在他身下来回动换，随之是一阵阵湿热的暖意——反应过来后，发现东海正在用毛巾帮他擦拭着身体。<br/>赫宰心下的感动不过三两秒，止于他发现东海手里的毛巾是他先前拿来擦地板的地巾……<br/>“呀，李东海。”赫宰立刻坐起身，首先推开那块儿温热的地巾，“你是分不清毛巾和地巾么？”<br/>好气又好笑，但见东海投来委屈的目光，赫宰赶紧哄道：“我舍不得你做这些，过会儿我自己洗个澡就成了。”说着，再捏捏对方的小脸蛋，“你要是一个人待着无聊，二层有钢琴，或者自己出门逛逛也行。”<br/>“不行。”东海想都没想便拒绝，“咱们好不容易出来旅游，我只想和你待在一块儿。”<br/>赫宰失笑，他自然最懂如何安慰东海：“那要不要和我一起洗澡？”<br/>东海红着脸，却掩不住笑意，连连点头，不住地“嗯”了好几声。</p><p>冲澡还是泡澡？<br/>对赫海来说，总是不假思索选择最快的方式——于是稀里糊涂地脱干净衣服，在暧昧地推搡之间挤进淋浴室。<br/>赫宰右手拧开热水，左手从东海的臀尖滑至还肿着的穴口，有了之前的情事，进入倒是顺畅。可就是过于顺畅，加上赫宰鲜少用左手为其扩张，一个不注意，无名指的戒指便落进了东海的体内。<br/>坚硬的异物压着湿软的内壁，登时就叫东海吃疼唤道：“赫！”<br/>“啊…”赫宰愣了愣，旋即“噗”地笑出来，“宝宝，我们的对戒滑进去了。”<br/>东海忍痛低下身子，只为赶紧将地漏堵住，防止对戒在无意间落入下水道。<br/>可这样一来，呈在赫宰眼前的，便是自家宝贝儿翘起来的圆圆屁股。<br/>虽然眼下要紧的是抠出那地方的戒指，但谁叫东海的引诱是如此毫无防备，淋浴间泛起的阵阵水雾掩住赫宰的理智，于是扶着自己勃起的性器捅开软烂的穴口，长驱直入。<br/>东海的挣扎没几下，紧跟着就在温柔又颇有技巧的挺进中放松了身体，并按住赫宰揽他腰的手，仰头阖眼，不住地呻吟：“你要堵好了，不许它掉出来。”<br/>“遵命。”<br/>赫宰抽插时并不连根拔出，只将顶端按压在东海体内的G点，前后磨蹭似的快速操弄。此间倒也能感受到对戒与肉棒接触时的异样阻力，奇妙的快感逐渐升腾起来。<br/>不仅是赫宰，就连东海也因体内作祟的“玩意儿”不同于寻常，疼痛逐渐纾解开来，只剩从肠壁刺到心尖的舒爽。<br/>“你真是只小色狗。”赫宰咬着咫尺间的脖颈软肉，“什么都能操你，什么都能让你爽。”<br/>“…讨厌。”东海试图用嘴上的抱怨掩盖身体的诚实，但他全身都被男人的性器搅得发红。热水冲击下，蜜色的背肌被洗刷出色情的光亮，刺激着赫宰将全部理智都丢掉，只想大肆侵犯到对方哭泣求饶。</p><p>合着洗发水与沐浴液的泡沫，性爱仍在激情中持续。<br/>只是地漏一直被堵着，地上的积水不免愈来愈多，直至封闭淋浴间中的水没过脚踝。赫宰察觉到后，便把东海抱起来些：“海海乖，踩着我。”<br/>旋即，东海听话地踩上来，赫宰用脚背垫着他的脚掌。东海肉嘟嘟的脚趾头就跟他的人一样可爱，每当赫宰用力操弄的片刻，脚趾便不由自主地蜷缩，指甲也在对方光洁的足背上抠来抠去。<br/>赫宰终于共情了东海对他从头到脚的迷恋，就像他眼中的东海也像个生动的洋娃娃，特别是性爱的时刻，东海收起小野兽的锐利，浑身各处都带着迷迷糊糊的情色钝感。<br/>欲海中的泡泡带着桃味儿的甜香，赫宰也与东海一般眩晕，做到最后，温热的积水已快要没至膝盖，他含着东海的耳垂，唤他无数声：“小桃子，小狗狗，娃娃，海海…”<br/>而此时的东海只剩踩在他脚背上，同时被操得嘤嘤落泪了。<br/>赫宰好想把这个家伙含在嘴里烫烫，太可爱了，太可爱了，哪怕只是从身后的斜侧方看去，也能瞥见东海脸蛋上的肉因他抽插的力道而不住地发抖。<br/>东海垂下头，口水顺着闭不上的嘴角淌落，还不忘撒娇似的讨饶：“哥哥，射进来，我肚子饿…”<br/>太可爱了。<br/>就连色情的恳求都可爱。<br/>于是骀荡的欲海潮水之中混杂进了他们的无数体液。<br/>赫宰的肉棒抽出时，被操得合不拢的穴口亦带出汩汩精液，其中还裹着他的对戒。<br/>接着，赫宰使坏，将被各式体液冲刷出来的戒指塞进东海嘴中，示意他：“舔干净。”<br/>东海乖乖听话，丝毫不嫌脏。<br/>末了，还转过身子，牵起赫宰的左手，放到唇边。<br/>此时，小野兽的锐利又显出来些——只见东海半睁着眼，意识全叫情欲驱使，不仅用舌头勾出含着的戒指，咬在齿间，还慢悠悠地套回了赫宰的无名指。<br/>“赫，你是我的。”<br/>赫宰修长的五指下，是一张巴掌大的漂亮小脸，笑得又甜又欲：“要一辈子戴着我送你的戒指哦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>